


Fate VS Circumstance

by LeanMeanGreenTeam (stresselephant)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Don's still there, Family, Feels, SAINW universe - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stresselephant/pseuds/LeanMeanGreenTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello doesn't disappear, but Mikey still loses an arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate VS Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> As I was perusing TMNT fanfics, I came across one detailing how Mikey lost his arm. Donatello had already disappeared, and I suddenly realized I've never seen a fic where Mikey loses his arm, but Don still managed to not disappear. *flourishes* This is that story.  
> Don't know whether I'm gonna have more chapters for this or just leave it as a oneshot.

Donatello stood over an unconscious Michelangelo with shaking hands as he fumbled with the bandages he was able to salvage from his brothers. He was choking on his own tears as he desperately wrapped the severed appendage in front of him, trying to staunch the steady flow of crimson blood. He didn’t even have to try and block out his other two enraged brothers screams behind him as they covered Don's back from the remaining attackers. His whole attention was on the youngest turtle who was quickly bleeding out beneath him.

Donny tore the mask on his face off, grabbing Mikey’s bicep and wrapping it around as tightly as he could in his panicked state. He had to cut off his circulation before Mikey lost too much blood.

Mikey had already lost too much blood.

His knees shifted in the dark red pool underneath him as he reached up to check Mikey’s pulse. Donatello let out a shaky breath when he found it; it was too weak, but there.

They needed to get out of this collapsing building and back to the lair. The red soaking the newly wrapped bandages already told Don that they were losing too much time.

“Raph, Leo!” Don called out with a cracking voice. He turned his head to see Leo removing his sword from one of the attacker’s chest, not even flinching at the wet noise it made. He was far too gone to worry about that anymore.

Leo and Raph sprinted up to the other too turtles, eyes still horrified as they fell on Mikey.

“We need to get him back to the lair.” Don croaked, “I need to…I-“

Raph was the first to break his gaze from Mikey, giving Donatello a sharp nod as he stooped over to scoop Michelangelo from the ground. Donatello almost heaved at the sight of his younger brother dangling from Raphs arms.

They escaped their pursuers and ran from the building, Leo and Don reaching over to help Raph carry their brother. Raph was near hyperventilating as he tried to ignore the blood spilling onto his plastron, and Leo’s whole body was shaking with sobs as Donatello desperately clawed at the nearest manhole.

_How could this of happened?!_

_I didn’t disappear this time._

_How did this happen?!_

Don pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he helped his brother’s lower Mikey into the hole.

They ran as fast as they could with Mikey’s weight in between them, they paid no mind to their protesting legs as they put on more speed. The loud splashing of their feet in the dark, dank sewers was the only noise that accompanied the groups panic.

They skidded into their home, heading straight to Don’s side of the lair. Donatello didn’t even bother with second thoughts as he swept his arm over a bench, knocking test tubes and papers off the desk and sending them shattering to the floor.

Leo and Raph deposited Mikey on the bench and gently as they could, dancing back from the space and turning their desperate attention towards Donny.

The purple turtle froze. Seeing Mikey laying on that table reached deep into Donatello and tore something out. His arms were limp at his sides as he stared in fascinated horror.

His worst nightmares had just become real.

It was only then that he noticed his screaming brothers.

“-ON’T JUST STAND THERE DON, DO SOMETHING!” Raph yelled.

‘I-I…” Donny stuttered.

“CONCENTRATE DONATELLO!” Leo screamed desperately, watery eyes flicking in between Mikey and Don.

‘I don’t…guys-I-“ Don whimpered quietly. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and was spun around to face Leo.

“Tell us what to do.” Leo said between clenched teeth.

Don took a deep, hitching breath.

“W-we need to clean it.” Donatello said, looking to the side of Leo’s head as he gathered himself, but he couldn’t help himself from letting out a quiet “Fuck.”

Suddenly, everything was on fast forward. Don dove towards Mikey’s arm and groped blindly behind him. Raph seemed to read his mind and shakily handed him what felt like a stray book. Luckily, it was large enough to prop Mikey’s arm on to elevate it above his heart.

“Water.” Don said, gruffly as he fumbled with a draw where he kept his medical gauzes and bandages. He felt Leo quickly leave the room as he found the equipment, moving back over to Mikey. He dumped the material on the bench near Mikey’s thigh before moving back up to his arm. He started to unravel the soiled bandaged.

“Raph, get me the bin.” Don barked, Raphael instantly appearing at his side. The bloodied bandages were dumped and Don turned a critical eye back to Mikey’s stump.

The bleeding was slowing to an almost complete stop, and Don knew that to be because the blood vessels were shrinking into the wound. The turtle could have cried in relief at the retreating blood loss.  Leo was appeared by his side, much like Raph, and Don took the bottled water and poured it over the exposed stump.

“Someone go get me the bottle labelled ‘Anticeptic’. It’s in the cabinet.” Don said, waving a hand in the general direction of what he wanted. Not too seconds later it was in his open palm and he quickly administered it to Mikey. Hopefully, that would push away any immediate infection to the wound.

His mind snapped to what he had prepared for this exact situation just after his trip to the future years ago. Striding over to a large machine propped up against the wall, Don pulled on the hidden handle. It slid open and cold air bellowed out as he reached in to grab what would probably save Mikey a lot of grief when he healed.

“Is that skin?!” Raph said, eyes wide as he watched Don carry the green substance.

“I made it after I came back from the future. I need to cover it over the stump. It’ll cover the exposed bone and muscle and if it works, it should bond immediately.” Don said distractedly as he pulled on gloves and started to press it to Mikey’s arm.

“I don’t know whether to call that insane or genius.” Raph muttered.

Don ignored him as he immediately started to wrap Mikey’s arm again. This time once he was done in covering the wounded turtle’s arm, he wrapped the shoulder in order to secure the limb in place.

It felt like hours before Donatello stepped away from his youngest brother, but his shoulders stayed tense as all three brothers stayed staring down at their still unconscious brother.

“Is there….is there anything else we can do?” Leo whispered.

 “He’s going to need some blood transfusions.” Donny sighed, stopping himself just before he rubbed his face with his hands in exhaustion. Mikey’s blood still covered them.


End file.
